valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Character Mission: Leon
Story By racking up repeated successes on the battlefield, Leon had earned the nickname "Gallia's Scarlet Lion". In August, Leon's platoon was sent to intercept an imperial unit that was planning to attack a nearby village. Unfortunately, Leon's commander decided to desert, and his platoon was thrown into chaos. It was then that Juliana, who had been running drills in the village, happened upon them. Leon immediately recognized Juliana's talents and asked her take charge. With her assistance, Leon's platoon pulled off a stunning victory. Leon and Juliana commented each other's performances before parting, And the two would later be reunited at Lanseal Royal Military Academy. Mission Briefing Strategy Deploy a scout and a sniper in Area 5. You should upgrade the default weapons the units use. Deploy a scout, trooper, and gunner in Area 2 to protect your base. You can only advance from either Area 2 or Area 5 as you need a sniper in both areas and you only have one. We will advance from Area 5 first as you have a flag in Area 2. The Ace is in Area 3 so you do not need to bother advancing in Area 2. Phase 1 # In Area 5, use your sniper to kill the enemy Armored Hunter on the objective. Go around the top side to reveal an enemy Sniper Ace. Hide behind the wall again once you kill the enemy Armored Hunter. # In Area 5, select your scout and kill the enemy Sniper Ace, head toward the objective stop halfway. # In Area 5, with your scout, kill the enemy scout, and capture the flag, withdraw. # In Area 5, deploy a lancer from the objective and head toward the enemy tank on the far left, hide in the bush and destroy the MG turret from the side. # Using the same lancer, head to the rear of the enemy tank and destroy the radiator, head forward and crawl in the grass. # Using the same lancer, destroy the last MG turret from the side, hide in grass. # From the objective in Area 5, send a scout to capture flag 3. # Same as above, defend the objective. # Deploy a trooper in Area 3 to defend the flag. Phase 2 # Withdraw your scout from Area 2. Retreat your lancer Leon from Area 5. # Retreat your sniper from Area 5. # In Area 5, using your scout, kill the enemy trooper. Withdraw. # Deploy your scout in Area 3 to kill the enemy Armored Hunter. # CPs 5-9 saved for next phase Phase 3 # In Area 3, deploy a lancer to destroy the enemy MG turret, go back to the base and withdraw/crouch # In Area 3, send a medic along the far north to capture flag 4. Use ragnaid on yourself as needed, kill the enemy sniper. # Same as above # Same as above # Same as above # Same as above # Same as above, crouch and defend. # In Area 3, from flag 4, deploy a lancer and kill the enemy ace, withdraw. # (Optional) Retreat your lancer from Area 5 # CPs 10-15 saved for next phase Phase 4 # In Area 4, deploy a lancer and go around the far left side, attack the enemy MG turret from the side and destroy it. # In Area 4, deploy a scout and go around the far right side to capture the middle base. # Same as above, capture the flag and kill the trooper nearby. # In Area 4, deploy a sniper to kill the enemy trooper on the objective, withdraw # In Area 4, deploy a scout to capture the objective Rewards Aftermath This is a free mission Notes/Trivia *Only members of Gallian Militia are usable in this mission. *Juliana and Leon Hardins will be recruited following completion of the mission. *Unlocks Lanseal Academy outfits. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:Squadmate Missions Category:VC3 Squadmate Missions Category:VC3 Post Game Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions